The New Hogwarts Headmaster
by anonnatymousMARTIN
Summary: Dumbledore is God-like, Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort and Snape hates Harry which is all normal... except Harry doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, the Dursleys love Harry and there's a new Headmaster in town. Crack, Dumbledore bashing. AU.


**The New Hogwarts Headmaster  
**By sMARTIN

Crack!Dumbs!bashing!Fic, ft. Harry, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape!  
Hinted Time Turned, very OOC due to it. Can be considered AU.

Description: Dumbledore is God-like, Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort and Snape hates Harry which is all normal and canon... except Harry doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, the Dursleys love Harry and there's a new Headmaster in town.

I thank stonegnome1 for finding a few mistakes in this fic. :)

* * *

Many people expected Harry Potter to attend Hogwarts on the first of September nineteen ninety one because he would turn eleven that year. So did Petunia Dursley who is his guardian. The Sorting Hat, Hogwarts Castle and the Automated Name Listing Quills knew he wasn't ready. So did Viridian Primary School which stated that Harry Potter has yet to turn eleven and is about to enter year six.

In fear that their house on Privet Drive was under surveillance and the person who murdered Harry's biological parents and attempted to murder Harry discovering where they lived, the Dursleys and Harry immediately cut ties in Little Whinging, Surrey as soon as Harry arrived at their doorstep and moved to Keltsmort in Devon.

There, they had a new life. Vernon and Petunia didn't know how but their thoughts and feelings about anything 'magic' turned from dangerously abnormal to simple make belief fairytales. Vernon and Petunia Dursley knew what Harry was but raised their nephew like their son, Dudley. The boy had no other family, it wouldn't be fair to treat one better than the other. The two boys were practically inseparable since the time Harry was left to live with them when both boys were one. That is, until the boys were about to start at Viridian Primary School and 'suddenly' the thought that Harry was not born on the 31st of July but on the 1st of September entered their minds... with a birth certificate as proof, conveniently hiding in Petunia's handbag. Still, when Harry attended primary school the following year, the boys still were friendly but not as attached as they had been before.

Vernon recently became manager of a car collision repair company, Platinum Collision. His pay before becoming manager was better than what it had been when he became manager for Grunnings- and that was saying something. He's a proud and boastful man. Petunia has been a newspaper advice columnist for the past three years. Their earnings combined made them quite wealthy, more than they appeared to the public. She's a stern and loving woman.

They are a happy family, occasionally going to the beach or the cinema. Every Saturday night, was reserved for family time where they'll talk about what's troubling them or what they wished and then play some board games or watch a favourite movie. Many in the community said that Dudley looked more like his father while Harry looked more like Petunia thus the presumption that Harry was also their biological son. It was a mix up that they didn't bother correcting because Harry was indeed to them another son, a brother, part of the family.

Dudley is large, like his father. He was outspoken and very like his father as well, boastful, proud and stubborn. He is action before thought. Harry on the other hand is quiet but that doesn't mean he's shy. He is thought before action. Sometimes he's quite cheeky, reminding Petunia of Lily, and he was very intelligent but didn't show it in favour for his crown of being the class clown which resulted in him blending with his peers- whether it was because he didn't want to be bullied or get special treatment, Petunia didn't know. Harry is good person, kind natured, polite, sometimes bubbly, follows the rules- most of the time- and also thinks and stands up for himself. He was also compassionate, responsible and saw the best in a person which is something Petunia regretfully admits that Dudley lacked. No-one would want to be in Harry's bad books because Harry possessed that awful Snape boy's sharp tongue. While Dudley seems to have many friends, Harry only had three; Hermione Granger who is in Dudley's class and Colin Creevey and Tiffany Burns, who were both in Harry's class. The four of them seemed quite close.

And since Petunia had been anticipating that Harry would be going to Hogwarts, she had told him about him being a wizard, about how his biological parents really died and how he received the unusual scar, about how he's now famous in the hidden world of Magic, how he'll soon receive a letter from Hogwarts. And because Harry never showed any magic that stood out, he scoffed and thought Petunia was barmy. When Vernon confirmed what Petunia was saying was true, Harry said they were both barmy. It reinforced the fact that his guardians were barmy when no such letter came. Harry had warned them that he was a boy who required hard evidence from a legitimate source to believe it to be true.

"I don't understand," Petunia said to Vernon the night before the first of September and after Harry and Dudley went to bed after the birthday celebration dinner for Harry, "The letter from Dumbledore said he was born on the 31st of July which means he should start his first year of high school tomorrow which also means that he should have gotten a letter to Hogwarts. But then... what gave us the idea that Harry was born tomorrow? The birth certificate that stated he was born on the first could have been forged."  
Vernon frowned, his face was red, he was thinking.  
"I'm not sure," Vernon finally said, "Hardly matters, does it? The boy hasn't shown a bit of magic since he landed on our ex-doorstep. Magic people go to magic school to control and use it, don't they? That's why your sister went, wasn't it? What if their magical devices felt that Harry doesn't need magic school because he already had his magic under control?"

Petunia tapped her finger against her chin a few times.  
"Maybe, it's possible," Petunia said, nodding, "Perhaps the letter would come next year when Harry is set for high school, when he's already eleven. Lily was eleven before the 31st of August."  
"At least the boy isn't thinking anything about magic. He has exams at the end of his seventh year at primary school," Vernon said before sighing, "If that ruddy letter doesn't come by then, then he'd going to my alma mater, Smeltings. Just like my boy. The two of them will make our family name shine whatever they're going to do, let me tell you that."  
Petunia sighed and leaned against her husband.  
"That they will," Petunia said.

A year later on the twenty fourth of July, the Dursleys and Harry were having breakfast when the mail came in once again. It started off as a normal day. Harry, as always, got up and went to get them and immediately handed them to Vernon without another glance at the mail.  
"Bill. Bill. Postcard from Marge saying the pet convention was a success. Pay check-."  
"Vernon?" Petunia asked, concerned as to why Vernon abruptly stopped.  
"Petunia," Vernon whispered, his voice strained, "It's here."  
Petunia looked the envelope off of Vernon and looked at it front and back and front once again.  
"I knew it," Petunia said.

Dudley and Harry were sharing looks, communicating silently in that strange brotherly way of theirs, until Harry noticed that Petunia and Vernon were looking at him funny.  
"What's wrong? What is it?" Harry asked, his voice calm.  
"It's for you," Petunia said, handing the paper to Harry.  
"Oh!" Harry said, "My acceptance to the Kings Scho-,"  
Harry cut himself off, staring at the front of the letter, bemused.  
"Mr H Potter, Second Bedroom, 20 Maylands Drive, Keltsmort, Devon," Harry read before chuckling uneasily, "They like to be exact, don't they?"  
"Open it already!" Dudley urged, "Who the heck dares to use out of fashion paper?"  
"Someone who clearly doesn't understand the new ways and accept changes," Harry said, ripping the thing open.

A tense silence and then Harry burst out laughing.  
"A hoax," Harry said at once when he calmed. He turned to Dudley, "This has to be a hoax. Listen to this Dud," Harry slipped on a black wig goatee on his chin before reading with a sneer, "'Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_. Please find enclosed...'" Harry pulled the goatee off, "You know what? This is insanity!"  
"Let me see," Dudley said, taking the letter and skim reading it. He laughed, "_Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_? What is this 'Hogwarts'? A cult?"  
"Sounds like it, Dud," Harry said.

The two boys looked up at Vernon and Petunia to see the complete seriousness on their faces.  
"Uh-oh..." Dudley said, glancing from his parents to Harry quickly.  
"You believe in this lunacy as well!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Vernon and Petunia like they grew two heads.  
"Have you ever made something move?" Vernon asked quietly.  
"Well, yesh," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He picked up his fork and moved it a few centimetres to the left before dropping it back on the table, "See?"  
"Without touching it physically? Just by looking at it?" Petunia pressed.

Harry was about to deny it but then looked lost.  
"Like this?" Harry whispered, directing his gaze to the fork.  
Without touching it, the fork lifted up into the air and hovered above them for a second before it floated away from the table and landed softly in the kitchen sink.  
"Exactly like that," Petunia said softly.

Vernon and Dudley were staring at Harry with their jaws dropped.  
"Bloody hell," Dudley breathed, "How did you do that?"  
"I glared at it and it did what I wanted it to do," Harry said, looking like he wanted to hide.  
"You have better and much directed control over your magic than Lily had," Petunia noted, "And Lily was quite an accomplished witch."  
Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head in denial.  
"Stop lying. Please," Harry croaked.  
"But it's the truth. I had even seen her do it," Petunia said.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
"I'm not saying you're lying..." Harry said slowly.  
He looked at each of his family before sighing once again.  
"So all that you told me last year, how my biological parents really died, how I really got this scar," Harry brushed his fringe to the side to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "how I am famous in this other world... it's all true?"  
"Yes," Vernon and Petunia answered together.

Harry stared at them before standing up abruptly.  
"Then more the reasons for me to not go," Harry said at once.  
"Why?" Petunia asked, curious.  
"This cult called 'Magic'," Harry said, his tone hardened, he shook the papers in his hand, "This cult emerged Lord Voldemort and Lord Voldemort hunted for me when I was less than a year old. He murdered my biological parents just to get to me and even then he failed. This indicated that he's insane. He had followers. They murdered, tortured and did other unspeakable horrifying acts. Some didn't even go to prison. I'm famous in this other world. Lord Voldemort's followers would therefore want my head while obnoxious people pretend they know me better than I do and start poking their noses into my business. Then there's the possibility that Lord Voldemort is still alive only weakened from his confrontation with me. He'd want my head as well! Don't you see? This other world is dangerous for someone like me. I will never have my privacy, never have a small group of trustworthy friends, danger would wait for me at every corner and I would always have unwanted attention. My so called admires would expect me to do something when Lord Voldemort returns to power. I might never live past the day of finding a girlfriend or boyfriend, of being legal to drive or... or... You know what I mean! The point is, as soon as I enter this other world I would be the eye of the cyclone before a bucking bull goes right at me. I won't survive a _second_ after stepping into their world."

Silence rung after Harry's speech. Harry was breathing erratically. Vernon had his head bowed. Dudley was staring at Harry with admiration once again. Petunia had her eyes closed.  
"Very well," Petunia said softly, "Then you must write back to reject their offer."  
Harry looked reluctant.  
"Fine," Harry said.  
He grabbed a pen and a pocket note pad out of his pocket, ripped a page out before writing,

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I have made my decision. Regretfully, I have no interest in Hogwarts or learning Magic at all. Therefore I must politely decline your offer.  
I hope you respect my decision because it is final._

_Yours Sincerely,  
__Harry J. Potter_

_P.S. Do not attempt to contact me again and kindly leave me and my family alone._

"Well written," Vernon grunted.  
"Thank you," Harry said inclining his head before striding to the front door. "Now an owl,"

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley followed Harry as he opened the door and after a second of thinking, he whistled with a thumb and finger. They watched as one owl which seemed to be waiting for Harry swoop down and land on Harry's shoulder. Harry folded the dog-eared piece of paper, placed it in the small pouch and then shooed the owl away. The Dursleys and Harry watched it fly off of Harry's shoulder and as soon as it did, Harry slammed the door closed.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the last they heard of Hogwarts because the next day a letter arrived asking for him to reconsider. Dudley suggested that he just ignore it after Harry ranted on how obnoxious and thick wizards and witches were. Harry took up Dudley's suggestion and ignored the letter.

A week later, three cloaked people knocked on their door instead of ringing the doorbell. Fortunately for Harry, he along with the Dursleys had taken a trip to Diagon Alley beforehand in disguises and soaked up everything they could from the place so they could help Harry with evidence and facts to support Harry's theory that Hogwarts and the Wizarding world would be a danger zone for him. Unfortunately, magic began appealing to Harry but then Harry reasoned that he could hire tutors or go to a school with an elite wizarding education such as Elements College in Massachusetts, United States of America; Ancient and Contemporary Magiks in Egypt and Ming Moshu Xuexiao in China. Even the private magic schools in Ireland and the one in England were better than Hogwarts. Any place but the rubbish education Hogwarts School was offering (which by the way failed the International Education Standards Test every five years since 1975) with an old war veteran in charge.

Vernon opened the door. From the kitchen where they were hidden, Petunia, Harry and Dudley saw the three and all three were characteristically different. The one in front was an old man with a long white beard, half moon glasses and a pointed hat. That was Dumbledore, definitely. Then behind him on either side was a man and a woman. The woman wore small round glasses that perched on the end of her nose, emerald green robes and wide rimmed black pointed hat. The man wore black everything, he had stringy black hair curtained and framing his long pale face, large hooked nose and his expression seemed to display his distaste in everything he laid his eyes on.

"No, we're not interested in buying fancy dress thank you!" Vernon said at once but when he closed the door, the old man stamped his foot between the door frame and the door, stopping the door from closing, "Alright, what do you want?"  
"Mr Dursley I presume?" Dumbledore said, "I am Professor Dumbledore. My colleagues Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape,"- Petunia gave a small sound at the back of her throat at that name- "We're here to see your nephew, Harry Po-."  
"Get out," Vernon said coldly.  
"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked, blinking.  
"I said 'get out'!" Vernon yelled. "We don't want your kind here. My nephew sent back the ruddy letter saying he didn't want to go. He's going to Smeltings like my son. He said he didn't-."  
"Its okay dad," Harry said out loud, stepping out into the foyer and walking towards them, "Let me speak to them."  
"Are you sure?"  
Harry nodded decisively.  
"Positive," Harry said, fully showing off his pearl-like pointy teeth.

Vernon stepped back with a gleeful expression on his face while he rubbed his hands eagerly. Harry stepped forwards, his hands behind his back. The three professors saw this and wondered just what was to happen. Then Harry spread his arms out on either side of him. His emerald eyes flashed, welcoming them to...  
"Kill me," Harry said calmly.  
"Excuse me?" Dumbledore whispered.  
"You're excused," Harry said, "Go on. Kill me. Murder me. Avada Kedavra."  
"I am unsure as to what you're implying..." Dumbledore began once again.

Harry dropped his arms, a small smirk of triumph on his face.  
"That's exactly what I was implying if I accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts," Harry said, "I don't need magic. I don't need fame. I don't need unwanted attention. I don't need Death Eaters hunting me down. And I most definitely don't _want_ to be murdered like my mother and father had been in the hands of Lord Voldemort. I have a whole life ahead of me and it hasn't started yet. My mother and father, Lily and James, sacrificed themselves in order to protect me, to live. I'm completely happy living as a Muggle and I'm content with the loving family, The Dursleys, which you had sent me to and had been against what was specified in my biological parents' will. That's the only thing I thank you, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, for, you meddlesome old fool. I don't care if my biological parents, Lily and James had gone to Hogwarts because I am not Lily and James. You have ignored my wishes-."  
"_I_ most certainly hadn't," Snape said, acting innocent, "In fact, I am still wondering as to why I had been dragged along with them to convince you when I'm all for you to _not_ attend Hogwarts..."  
"Severus!" McGonagall cried.

Harry smirked. Although it seemed Snape hated Harry already the man was willing to agree with Harry that he was not needed at Hogwarts and if he didn't want to go to Hogwarts he didn't have to.  
"Thank you Professor Snape," Harry said, inclining his head, "I must say I quite like your published works especially your book on the seventy uses of Wolfsbane."  
Snape was silent for a second before he nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Professor Snape is the Potions Master at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "You'll learn more from him than books."  
"I'm sure I would," Harry said, "Hmm... Now why is a renowned Potions Master, winner of Potion Master of the Year and accomplisher of bronze, silver and gold cauldron research project thesis awards teaching at such an inferior school? Unless he was bribed or blackmailed... That's very Slytherin of you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore ignored the jibe.  
"Hogwarts is a fine school-." Dumbledore started.  
"I beg to differ. I did my research," Harry cut in, "Hogwarts doesn't even rank within the top twenty Witchcraft and Wizardry schools in the world. It holds the lowest graduation to employment ratio rate for Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. It is closely tied to the British Ministry of Magic which is corrupt with Purebloods worming their way up the ranks. Hogwarts doesn't even hold subjects or have independent study programs such as Dart Arts, Duelling, Mathematics, English, Latin, French, German, Music, Visual Arts, Chemistry, Physical Education, Physics, Geography, Ghoul Studies, Religion, Politics, Psychology, English Literature, Performing Arts, Construction... I can go on for hours. Also, I heard that a troll entered Hogwarts campus and harmed a student last year- Hogwarts which claims to hold the best of the best in protection and detection. It also doesn't offer orientation week for first years to become accustomed to the school. The point's system is bias and creates house rivalry instead of unity. Hogwarts doesn't offer introduction booklets for students who were raised from a Muggle background. Don't get me started with boundaries and rules in the school. There's a school healer, yes, but there's no mind healer to ensure that students are adjusting to school and work standard. I heard Hogwarts has a ghost teaching History of Magic and all he or she talks about is the Goblin rebellion, creating friction of one-sided stories between Wizards and Goblins. In conclusion, Hogwarts is _not_ a fine school."

Silence and then, "The boy's got a point. In fact, he brought up many points that had been hidden from discussion while in your tenure for so long..." Snape said, "I'm sorry to say Headmaster but I think Potter could make a better headmaster than you."  
"That's quite a compliment coming from you," McGonagall remarked, but she looked like she agreed with what Snape said, "Especially after the hate speech you had detailing Potter before we had arrived."  
Snape shrugged.  
"I'm merely stating how it is," Snape said coolly.

Dumbledore looked quite baffled before his eyes narrowed and a whole new Dumbledore shows itself.  
"I'm your magical guardian and you are going to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore came down to saying.  
Harry barked a laugh.  
"I'd like to see you try because you're sadly mistaken," Harry said, looking smug, "By violating the will from my biological parents in sending me to the Dursleys you agreed that I can become emancipated from my magical and Muggle guardians at the age of eleven and all I have to do to become emancipated is to wear the Potter ring, have it accept me and I would become the Head of Potter... And I did just that."  
Harry held out his left hand and on the second last finger in between the middle and pinkie finger was the ring of Potter.  
"How...?"  
"Gringotts. Obviously," Harry said before gasping in mock realisation, "Oh, dear. Did you take me as being some mindless fool who'll bend over when you demand it after sending me to my supposed magic hating relatives? Presumptions and perceptions are a bitch, aren't they?"

Dumbledore grabbed his wand out and aimed it at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his palm, facing upward. The wand in Dumbledore's hand immediately began to struggle, struggling from escaping Dumbledore's tight grasp.  
"Come to your master," Harry called to the Elder wand, his voice echoing off of the walls, "Come to your true wielder."

A crack vibrated in the room and the air rippled before the wand disappeared from Dumbledore's hand and then reappeared in Harry's who closed his fingers around the Death Stick, looking quite content.  
"Kindly return my wand," Dumbledore said firmly.  
"I'm afraid this is not your wand. You stole it from me,"  
Snape cleared his throat.  
"I'm quite certain that the Headmaster possessed that wand long before you were born," Snape pointed out.  
"Then you're ill informed but for that I don't blame you for," Harry said easily, "I am the direct descendant of the Peverells. The wand belongs to me. And this old man also has stolen my Cloak of Invisibility, Potter property and also is Peverell property. The Resurrection Stone of course belongs to Lord Voldemort, fair and square. I do wonder, why must you steal things from me, headmaster?"  
"I had not stolen it," Dumbledore boomed, "I won the wand by defeating Grindelwald!"  
"Yes... your ex-boyfriend..." Harry said, staring at Dumbledore with large perceptive eyes and his head tilted sideways.

Dumbledore spurted.

"Tell me that's not true!" McGonagall cried, piecing Dumbledore with a look that could kill, "I'm not saying same sex relations are wrong, I'm all for it. Love is love. But _Grindelwald _was a rotten child even if he had a brilliant mind! And taking someone's possessions without their say so, you're better than this, Albus!"  
Dumbledore hung his head a little.  
"It's not true," Harry answered, "They never moved onto dating each other when they were young. In fact, their friendship didn't last long after what happened to Dumbledore's sister. It was all unrequited on Dumbledore's side. Grindelwald used Dumbledore's affection to his advantage... For the 'Greater Good'."  
"What? You can't be serious." Snape whispered, paling immediately.  
"You're correct in saying that I am not Sirius Black but yes... it's important to know that a powerful and wise man such as Dumbledore makes mistakes too. He isn't God so stop treating him like one. He's a being like you and I. All you people do is corrupt him with the power to mauver you where ever he wants you in his grand plans. Now that I have something to hold over you, headmaster; you won't try to meddle with me, would you?"  
"I'm only trying to do what's best for you." Dumbledore said, his voice shaking, attempting to calm himself.  
"I can think for myself thank you and if I can't I have my loving mum, dad and brother to do the thinking for me. They know what's best for me. They've raised me quite well. They're the ones who raised me, taught me, loved me, accepted me, know me and therefore better knowing of what is best for me. It's my life, not yours so you have no right to make any decisions on my behalf; especially now that I'm emancipated. The Dursleys are my next of kin. Nothing can change that. If I go to Hogwarts, I'll play your games but I will not allow you to use me as your puppet. I suggest you inform me of information that involves me very soon or you'll lose your 'golden boy'. Lie to me and you will pay the price."

After a few seconds Vernon gave a startling gasp followed by the sounds of suffocating.  
"Harry... he's trying to enter the bubble in my head," Vernon said in a small voice.  
"Keep blocking him out. He's trying to 'read you'," Harry informed, "Yes headmaster. I taught my mum, dad and brother Occlumency in merely a week so... you won't be able to unlock any secrets about me or them. I should really contact the Ministries around the world to have you sent to Lexavensia Prison. Performing mind magics on Muggles and minors are considered highly illegal and worthy of ten years imprisonment."  
"He's not giving up." Vernon cried staggering back.

Harry grabbed Vernon, having them back to back with Harry facing Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and Vernon looking the other way.  
"I shall be your new leader!" Harry said, staring at Snape and McGonagall with his eyebrows crinkled.  
After a second Harry peered at them carefully and asked, "Did it work?"  
"Afraid not," McGonagall said while Snape looked amused.  
"Well, you both _are_ your own people. There's no denying that right of self-ownership," Harry said with a shrug, "Though I think your headmaster is... captured within my dad's mind from trying to break and enter it."  
McGonagall and Snape looked at Dumbledore who was standing where he was, expressionless and swaying side to side.  
"Albus?" McGonagall called.

Snape and McGonagall then attempted to wake Dumbledore but all they managed was to make Dumbledore tumble forward to the ground in a messy heap, one arm twitching strangely. Vernon turned around to look at them all and laughed.  
"Wow... This Bumblebee really is full of himself," Vernon remarked, touching his head a few times while staring down at Dumbledore.  
Harry glanced up at his dad and smirked.  
"I now present to you the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Headmaster Vernon Dursley!" Harry presented to the occupants in the hall.

Vernon smirked too. He was about to touch his long white beard when he realised he didn't have one. Harry handed him his black goatee as a substitute and Vernon took it gratefully, slapping it on his chin before his blue eyes began to twinkle in Dumbledore-likeness.

"Thank you Lord Potter," Vernon said sarcastically, bowing, "First I would like to abolish the Board of Governors because they are useless and are a bunch of arses and ass wipers- and I replace them with The P & C Association; which stands for Parent and Citizens Association- the Parents and the citizens make the ideas and some of the decisions from now on. Secondly, Hogwarts Houses will remain while the house point system will be abolished too because its bull shit. Replacing house points are cards of recommendation which would then be counted at the end of the year and sorted into the houses by which the students earned the cards. The house with the most cards wins the house cup. Not only will there be Quidditch, there would also be Muggle sports such as football and hockey. School boundaries and curfew hours will be readjusted and every student will be sent a school handbook each year along with their letter covering uniform, rules, expectations and all such school organisational things. I would then evict Professor Binns, fire Trelawney and send letters of recommendation to Professor Snape for wherever he wants to move on to. Oh and if he wants the Defence job this year, I'll give it to him over Lockhart who is really a brainless ponce who thinks of nobody but himself. I'll then upgrade the wards and protection on Hogwarts..."

By the time Vernon finished listing off what he was going to do as the new Headmaster, the Dursleys, Harry, Snape, McGonagall and the shell of Dumbledore went to Hogwarts by a portkey that Vernon suddenly was able to make after borrowing Harry's Elder wand. And then Vernon did all things that Vernon listed, step by step. He became the first loved by all Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the first Muggle to be one.

**The End**

* * *

Edited: 02/03/2011


End file.
